Forever, Right?
by Believe27
Summary: Future Channy!
1. Chapter 1

**Forever, Right?**

Sonny's POV:

I look in the mirror of my make-up table in my or should I say Tawni's dressing room. I sigh…and look at a picture of me and Chad Dylan Copper…*gasp*…Yes, we were together since I started working at _So Random!_

It's been 6 years since I started working here. I am now 22 years old.

"Mommy?" I hear my daughter say sleepily.

I look and see 3 year old daughter, awake from where she was sleeping.

"Tori, why are you up?" I say going over to her.

I pick up Tori Dillion Cooper. Yes, she is Chad's daughter. Chad doesn't know about her. We broke up before I could tell him. He was going away for a movie.

"Auntie Zora is up there, laughing!" She says pointing to the vent.

"Zora! How many times have we told you not to go in the vent?" I say rolling my eyes.

She opens the vent cover.

"Sorry Sonny! I wanted to know if you were okay! So are you? I know this is the day you and Pooper…I mean Chad and you broke up!" She says taking some popcorn out.

"I'm fine, Zora! Can you come down here and take Tori the café for same yogurt!" I say putting Tori down.

"Okay, Sonny! I will get her in a few. It will take me a minute or two!" She says closing the vent door.

A few minutes later.

There is a knock on the door.

"Come in! The door is open!" I say brushing my hair.

The door opens and I hear a gasp. I turn around and see Chad Dylan Cooper standing there looking at Tori. I gulp.

"Chad, what are you doing here?" I say trying to get his attention.

"I came to see you and say that I made a mistake breaking up with you, Sonny!" He says looking at me.

This is a different Chad that I've never seen before. I smile, somewhat.

"Whose she?" He says pointing to Tori.

"Tori, my daughter!" I say standing up.

"Dau…daughter as in child?" He stammers.

"Yes, as in child!" I say rolling my eyes.

"Who's the lucky man?" He says look at the sleeping girl.

"I don't know how to tell you this!" I start as Zora comes into the room.

"Tell me what, Sonny?" Chad says crossing his arms.

"Tori is your daughter!" 16-year-old, Zora says picking up Tori.

"Daughter?!" Chad screams.

Tori wakes up.

"Yes, Chad. Your daughter!" I say crossing my arms against my chest.

"How old is she?" He stammers.

"I'm thwee!" Tori says holding up 3 fingers.

"Wait…three…as in 3 years old?" Chad says shocked.

"Stop acting dumb and pay attention!" I say annoyed.

"You had her 3 years ago when we break up?" He says looking at me.

"Yes, I was going to tell you but then I saw you with that girl and changed everything! That's why I broke up with you and I didn't want you to find out about Tori this way!" I say shooing Zora out.

"What way were you going to tell me?" He says crossing his arms.

"When you came back! I waited and waited and wait while I was pregnant but my judgment was wrong! Till now…" I say ready to slam him.

"I came back but you weren't here! Marshall wasn't even here! I knew that was one of your _So Random! _days!" He says not moving from his spot.

"I was probably on my way to the hospital! I was 18, Chad, 18! Having a baby wasn't on my to-do list! But I love her anyway!" I say sitting on the couch.

"What's her name?" He asks look at my make-up table.

"Tori Dillion Cooper!" I say waiting for his reaction.

"How do you spell the 'Dylan' part?" He says sitting in a random chair.

"D-I-L-L-I-O-N." I say smiling.

"So she's mine?" He says shocked.

I nod.

Zora walks in with Tori, crying.

"Tori, honey! What's wrong?" I say looking at Zora.

"Someone from the _Falls _said her father didn't care about her and was never coming back to see her!" Zora says handing Tori's hand.

"Come here, Tori!" I say.

She runs over and hugs me tight.

"Don't listen to those _Falls _people, okay? They don't know what they are talking about. Besides daddy is here to see you! Right, Chad?" I say looking at him.

"That's right, Sonny! Hi, Tori! I'm your daddy!" He says smiling at Tori.

"Daddy?" She says wiping some tears away.

He nods.

"Daddy!" She says running over to him.

He picks her up and hugs her.

"Is daddy staying?" She asks with tears in her eyes still.

"I think so, Tori! I think so!" He says smiling at me.

"YES!" Zora yells and jumps up and down.

We look at her.

"Sorry!" She says embarrassed.

We laugh.


	2. NOTE

Okay-Okay!

Right now with Forever, Right? I MAY or MAY NOT be doing more of this.

I'm more focused on my Eureka stories right now and I'm trying to get ready for my final year of high school…I know like WAY to early since it's still June!

But, I will be thinking of ideas and since I'm getting better at writing…you may see a story for Sonny and Chad now but it's still in an "I Don't Know" state!

More information later on this summer into September…so look out for that!

Enjoy the rest of your time reading this!


End file.
